Princess Daisy
Princess Daisy is the tomboyish princess of Sarasaland and a popular character from the Mario franchise. Creation and development In Super Mario Land, the developers wanted the game to take place in new worlds, far away from the Mushroom Kingdom, and so Princess Daisy was created to fill the damsel-in-distress role for the new setting, Sarasaland. As Sarasaland was named after a type of floral design, Daisy was named after a flower, and to match, has floral accessories in her design. Despite the role she had, Daisy was given the unique description of being an energetic tomboy, which would continue to be one of her defining traits in her subsequent appearances. Her appearance has changed over the years. Originally, her hair extended past her waist, and her crown was red, while her yellow dress had a white waist-band, and a white, dollop pattern. Her eyes and jewels were shown to be blue for the first time in NES Open Tournament Golf, and she now sported an athletic minidress, still with the dollop pattern. Mario Tennis darkened her hair and gave her a tan in artwork, which was also present in Mario Party 3, which marked the first reappearance of her dress attire, unchanged from Super Mario Land except for her crown now being rose-colored instead of red, and her jewels appearing more greenish in-game; although they were still blue in the artwork. This version of her appearance was last seen in Super Smash Bros. Melee, including the green jewelry, which would be carried on to later games. Her appearance was next updated with the series' graphical changes from the Nintendo 64 to the GameCube, but the changes also further established a unique character-design for her. Mario Party 4 introduced the standard design still used today, restoring Daisy's light skin, but now giving her shorter hair reaching past her shoulders, a golden crown, and a new dress with primarily orange accents. General information Personality Daisy is portrayed as a tomboy with an extroverted personality and tough demeanor. She can be described as energetic, cheerful, and confident. When speaking, she uses American slang and has a twang to her voice. She also has a sassy side, often regarded for her wittiness and attitude. Daisy is not as proper or poised as she would be based on her appearance and status as royalty; such as standing with her hands on her hips, exhibiting hotheadedness in defeat, showboating in victory, and showing off to get her way. It has been suggested her choice of colors could reflect her personality, with orange being her favorite. Physical description Daisy is a human with blue eyes and long, orange hair with parted bangs and a flip. She has average weight and height compared to most characters, being shorter than Peach but taller than Luigi, and generally being part of the "Medium" or "Light" weight classes in the Mario Kart series. Her eyes are round and large, with each having two, thick lashes on the side. Additionally, Daisy is described as being very young. Daisy is represented by the colors yellow, orange, and green. She usually wears a yellow gown with orange and white accents, wrist-length white gloves, orange high heels, a golden crown, and green jewels surrounded by flower-shaped white rims. Alternate outfits Daisy's primary athletic wear is a two-piece outfit, introduced in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. It includes a yellow tank top, orange shorts, and tennis shoes with socks. Daisy appears in this more often than any other outfit, including her usual gown. She also has an athletic miniskirt, introduced in Mario Hoops 3-on-3. It is a yellow skirt with orange accents at the bottom resembling the ruffles on her usual gown. This outfit was first an unlockable alternative to her two-piece athletic wear, and was used as her primary athletic wear in Mario Tennis Open and Mario Golf: World Tour for the Nintendo 3DS. In Super Mario Strikers, Daisy wears a two-piece soccer uniform. In Mario Strikers Charged, she dons added armor to the outfit. The uniform includes numerous flower patterns and is available in two colors. The first is mostly orange while the alternate is mostly green. Daisy's soccer number can be found on the back of her chest-plate. Daisy appears in this outfit for her trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, Daisy wears a jumpsuit when riding instead of , and also on in the latter two titles. Daisy's jumpsuit is white with yellow as a secondary color. It includes a scarf and a heart graphic on the back. It features white rimmed yellow elbow-length gloves, similar to Princess Peach's regular gloves, and matching knee-high boots in yellow with white trims and soles. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Daisy wears an outfit more suited for cold weather. The outfit is a yellow mini-dress with an orange shrug and orange leggings with vertical white stripes on both sides. White gloves and ankle boots with a yellow bottom are included. As of Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, the hoop of the mini-dress and rim of the gloves are fuzzy. In Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games and Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Daisy wears a yellow leotard with orange lining on either side. The outfit also functions as a one-piece swimsuit in aquatic events. In The New Adventures of Super Mario, Daisy wears many custom outfits and hats. In some episodes, she wears a white headdress and an yellow bow hairband instead of her crown that go with any of her outfits. Voices Deanna Mustard has voiced Princess Daisy since 1995. Daisy's voice is tomboyish and normal-pitched in most games. In some games and media (such as Mario Kart: Double Dash!!), she has a tiny voice that resembles Tosha's Season 3 voice from Barney & Friends, according to Garrett Zuckerman.Category:Mario Characters Category:Characters who have a tiny voice